The One Who Saved Me
by Unchainedkogitsune
Summary: After being moved out of the path of a speeding car during a night of escape, Madara encounters a strange woman, Hashirama. But as their worlds collide, will Madara's life be in danger, or will her "guardian angel" be able to keep her safe?
1. Disclaimer

This story is an AU tale, involving genderbent versions of the two main characters. It involves angels and demons, along with an angel x human relationship.

It is a remake of an older story named "Saviour", which I had written up. You can probably find the original version up on Deviantart.

The main pairing will be HashiMada. There will be some TobiIzu in the story, though it will be no more than passing hints and mentions.

Warnings for violence and sexual scenes, along with the fact that Hashirama and Madara are both women in this story.


	2. Saviour

Running through the forest, the young woman stumbled over the roots of the trees, cursing as the bottom of her dress was caught on some low-lying branches. Pulling herself free, she winced as she heard the sound of tearing fabric. As if her clothes weren't torn enough.

It was his entire fault, that damned bastard. Another argument, another attempt for her to leave. She could still feel the sting of his hand on her cheek. But she'd done it, she was sure. She would not accept him in her life any longer. If she saw him again, she didn't know what she'd do.

She continued running through the trees, startled as a large golden eagle flapped its wings, taking off into the night sky. Pausing to take a breath, a cracking twig caused her to take off running again, afraid. She stumbled slightly as her feet found flat ground

Looking up, she froze. She was on the road, and a speeding car was headed straight towards her. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to get out of the way in time. So, she simply tensed up and closed her eyes, attempting to brace herself for the impact.

But it never came.

Opening her eyes slowly, she realised she was on the side of the road, completely unharmed. But how? No-one could have pushed her away in time… She noticed the shadow of a figure, who crouched down as they saw that the woman was moving.

"Are you okay? That was really close, Madara…" The voice held some concern. Madara paused as she caught her name leave the other's lips, and upon looking, the girl realised that it was another woman- A rather well-dressed woman with a curvaceous figure and brown hair, falling straight across her shoulders.

"I… I'm fine," Madara stated quietly, tilting her head to the side. She felt kind of scruffy compared to the stranger, with her messed up black hair and ripped up dress. "But how do you know my name…?" The other woman gave a soft laugh, shrugging.

"I guess I've maybe seen you around in town or something," She responded softly. "My name's Hashirama, by the way. It's such a relief to see you're okay." Holding out a hand to the other, Hashirama helped Madara up. "We should get you home, you might catch a chill out here."

Madara nodded, dusting herself off. Upon checking herself over in the pale moonlight, she noticed how muddied and torn her dress was, along with the scratches and bruises from her run through the woods.

"Just lead the way," Hashirama responded softly, and Madara started to walk home, the brunette woman walking beside her, humming softly. Madara felt a lot calmer than she did before, which she would have found strange if not for how familiar the other had felt, along with the soothing aura that seemed to surround Hashirama.

Hashirama had noticed that the other was starting to shiver, and she removed her jacket, draping it over the younger woman's shoulders. Madara glanced up to the other, her cheeks flushing faintly as she murmured her thanks.

The brunette just smiled brightly. "Don't worry about it," She stated softly. Madara gave a slight smile, pausing and looking up as they reached the end of the street. "Ah, this is my place," The raven-haired woman pointed out the house in the middle of the street.

Madara and Hashirama walked to Madara's home, and the dark-haired girl fumbled for her keys, unlocking the door and opening it, waiting for Hashirama to go through first. "You can come in if you want to," She murmured, blushing faintly. The brunette chuckled softly.

"Ah, don't worry about it," She smiled to Madara. "I can be on my way. You do need to rest up, Madara." The raven-haired woman nodded, before rushing to grab a pen from the table in the hallway, coming back. "Give me your hand?"

Confused, Hashirama held out her hand to Madara, who scribbled a set of numbers on her palm. "Here, it's my cell phone number. If you ever wanna drop by, or go hang out somewhere, just call me, okay?" Hashirama nodded in response, giving a soft smile.

"I'll leave you to rest up then, Madara," The brunette stated softly. "Goodnight, Madara." With that, she turned to walk down the garden path, pausing at the gate to turn and wave to the younger woman.

Madara waved back, watching the other heading down the street before going back inside, locking her doors and windows to feel safe. She didn't want her ex to show up in her house, now she was alone.

Making a bath for herself, she stripped down, pausing as she realised she still had Hashirama's jacket. Going to hang it up, she made a mental note to return it whenever Hashirama called. She returned to her bath, slipping into the heated water with a soft sigh.

Letting herself relax, she had time to think to herself about what had happened. The car wouldn't have been able to stop in time, so anyone pushing her out of the way would have been hit instead. Hashirama was either very fast, or extremely lucky. But it was still strange.

Either way, Madara had felt some kind of pull towards the tall brunette, and as she thought about the other's figure, her cheeks went pink and she shook the thoughts out of her head.

Madara got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around herself as she walked into the room. Drying herself off quickly and dressing in a loose t-shirt and some briefs, she yawned a little, laying down on the bed and looking up at the ceiling blankly for what seemed like hours as she tried to let herself fall asleep, to no avail.

Trying to go to sleep when her mind was racing around with all of her thoughts was near enough impossible. She sighed and sat up slowly, going to the window and leaning against the windowsill, watching outside, looking as a couple of cats fought with each other, hissing and spitting.

Her attention was caught by the silhouette of a large eagle, circling around in the moonlit sky, and she tilted her head to the side, confused and intrigued. Well, that was not something one would see every day. She watched it until it dipped out of sight.

Madara's mind was plagued with thoughts of the stranger she had met earlier, about who exactly she was. Or what she was. She sighed a little, before going back to her bed. Her eyes had started to droop as her tiredness finally hit her and she sighed lightly, closing her eyes and letting herself drift off.

Her last thoughts before sleep took her were of that woman, Hashirama, and she sighed lightly, her lips moving barely as she spoke aloud, her voice barely a murmur.

"Just who are you, Hashirama…?"


	3. Storm

Hashirama had asked the younger fledglings about cell-phones, and eventually she had obtained one, and under the guidance of one helpful fledgling, she finally had made her first call to Madara, to tell her that she wanted to visit her.

When Madara picked up the phone to hear Hashirama's voice, she laughed softly, talking with the other. It appeared that Hashirama wasn't good with technology, but it was almost endearing.

The clouds rolled in as she hung up, and Madara could sense the electricity in the air. Raindrops soon started to tap against her window, and after a while, she heard the knock on the door, rushing to answer it. Hashirama stood in the doorway, looking slightly soaked, but she beamed brightly as she looked to Madara.

"Hey~" She smiled, as Madara let her in before rushing around to get Hashirama a towel to dry herself off. "Didn't you bring an umbrella?" Madara asked softly, and Hashirama shook her head. The raven-haired woman gave a soft sigh, handing the towels to the other woman. "You're gonna catch a cold if you don't get dry."

"It's okay, Mada~ I have a good immune system," Hashirama responded, looking confused as Madara stared at her weirdly. "Huh? I said something wrong?" Madara shook her head. "Ah… I don't like being called 'Mada'…" She responded quietly, with a shrug. "It's what my brother used to call me… before… well…"

The sudden sad air caused Hashirama to frown as she watched the younger woman. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to…" Madara shook her head again. "No, it's fine… the therapist said I had to talk about it, to work it out…" She blinked, determined to keep herself calm. No crying, she wouldn't cry…

It must not have worked, Madara thought, as Hashirama embraced her, holding her close. But the raven-haired female decided to speak, her voice quiet.

"My brother died… he was killed about a year ago… this Friday he would have turned eighteen…" She clung to the other's shirt, shaking slightly. "He was my baby brother… and someone would harm him without remorse…"

Hashirama's expression softened and she stroked the other woman's hair gently. "Shh… it's okay, you can cry," The brunette murmured gently. Madara nodded, hiccupping a little. "I… I know, it's just how I was raised," She responded, raising her hand to wipe her eyes, giving a smile. "Ah, sorry… you came to visit and here I am, crying on you…"

"It's fine, Madara," She responded gently, giving the other a smile. Madara gave a slight smile. "Ah, do you have any brothers and sisters, Hashirama…?" The question left the raven-haired woman's lips as she looked to the brunette.

"Ah, I have three brothers," Hashirama responded softly. "Our family is not as close as it used to be, we're all quite busy…" Madara listened to the other, giving a soft smile. "Ah, but you still care for each other?" Hashirama nodded in response. "We do, we do."

Madara gave a relieved smile. "I'm glad. A nice person like you deserves to have happiness." Hashirama looked surprised, before going to hug the other. "So do you, Madara," She murmured, nuzzling the other gently.

Madara's cheeks went pink at the affection given to her, though a sudden knock at the door caused the raven-haired girl to glance up. "Huh…?" She got up to go answer the door, paling as she faced the brunet male waiting at the door, slightly soaked from the stormy weather.

"Get out," She hissed, eyes narrowing as she closed the door on the other. The man put his foot on the door, pushing it back open.

"What's the matter, _Mada_? Not happy to see me?" The male sneered, pale eyes showing amusement. Madara continued to glare at the male as he stepped into her house. "We are _over_, Neji," She growled. "If you don't get out…"

"What are you gonna do? Cower?" Neji scoffed, slamming the woman against the wall, placing his hands on each side of her. Madara pushed at the other's chest, recoiling as she felt the sharp sting of the slap on her face. Neji smirked, grabbing her face roughly and forcing his lips over hers. Kicking out, Madara pulled back, staring at the other.

Hashirama heard the slap, getting up to go into the hallway, looking to the man and Madara. Frowning slightly, she fixed her gaze on Neji. "What is going on here?" She asked calmly. The male just scoffed. "It is none of your business, we merely had a little disagreement," He responded, looking over Hashirama.

Madara glanced to Hashirama nervously, turning her face away so Hashirama couldn't see her cheek, which stung quite a bit. Though, the aura around Hashirama had become quite cold, and it made her quite nervous. Madara didn't want a fight, mainly out of fear Hashirama would get hurt by the other. And she really didn't want that.

"Tch, in any case, I came to give you this, Madara," He tossed the coat at the raven-haired woman, who moved back to avoid the clothing piece. Hashirama continued to stare down at the other. "If that's all then, maybe you should leave."

Neji scoffed again. "Are you trying to get involved in my business, wench? You can't tell me what to do," He declared.

"I can defend my friend if you're threatening her," Hashirama retorted. "Now, please leave." Neji just laughed aloud, going to Madara and forcing his lips on hers again. The raven haired girl pushed him away, and Hashirama moved to pull Madara behind her, protective.

Hashirama stepped forwards, a flash of lightning causing a shadow of feathered wings to appear behind her. "I asked for you to leave," She stated, her tone cold. "Now, if I catch you trying to hurt Madara again, I will kick your ass."

Madara's eyes went wide with shock as she heard the other. Hashirama had originally seemed quite ditzy and gentle, but the scene before her… it was so strange. And what was with the strange shadows of wings?

Neji glared at Hashirama, though he backed off and went to leave the home. "This isn't over yet, you bitch!" He declared, though Hashirama shut the door, locking it before going to Madara, enveloping her in her embrace before checking over the smaller female.

"Are you okay, Madara?" The brunette asked softly, concerned. Madara nodded, though she continued staring at the other, confused and slightly worried. "Ah, what was with the wing shadows…?" She asked softly, and Hashirama's mouth fell open slightly in realisation.

"Oh, you saw my wings…?" She laughed a little, embarrassed. "This is going to sound strange…" Leading the younger to the living room to sit down, Hashirama went to explain what she was.

"I'm an angel, a guardian angel. You're the one who I was chosen to watch over," Hashirama stated. Madara just looked confused, before thinking about it. It did explain how she could get her out of the path of that speeding car on the night they met…

"So, you were chosen to be my guardian angel… aren't you supposed to not reveal yourself…?" Madara stated, almost amused. Hashirama blushed faintly, before laughing again. "Ah, we are, but sometimes we will appear to our wards, because some people need a lot more protection than others."

Madara gave a slight pout. "I don't need that much protection…" She huffed lightly. Hashirama laughed softly, ruffling the younger girl's hair before glancing out of the window, at the sky. "Ah, I gotta go today, Madara. If you ever need me, just call for me~ I promise I'll be listening out for you."

Standing up, the brunette made her way out of the back door, pausing to smile at the other. "See you later, Madara~" Madara nodded, following the other so she could lock her doors after the other left. Sitting on the couch afterwards, she gave a soft laugh, almost in disbelief at the events that had transpired today.


	4. Capture

Hashirama and Madara had been meeting up for a few months now, and Madara had gotten to know the angel woman more. Like how Hashirama enjoyed fruit and sweet-tasting foods and disliked spicy things. She also found out more about the women's brothers, how she was the only girl in her family group since their parents died.

She was still bad with technology too, though Madara was always sure not to be too harsh on the angel. Accidentally saying something too mean would cause the angel to tear up or go quiet, and Madara always ended up feeling bad and rushing to comfort Hashirama and apologise.

Of course, thinking about angels meant that Madara thought about demons also, though when she brought it up, Hashirama rushed to reassure her. Demons would not hurt her, the angel promised. Madara never pushed the subject any further. Hashirama had done a pretty good job at protecting her, after all.

A cool autumn afternoon saw Madara alone, rearranging her furniture and cleaning up her house. Hashirama had called earlier, saying that she was quite busy and Madara just laughed, assuring her that it was okay.

Thinking about Hashirama and how she felt about this charming angel woman with her smile and caring nature, Madara blushed, trying to shake the thoughts out of her head. Even if she did have feelings for the older woman, surely there was something that meant it was forbidden for angels and humans to have a relationship other than protector and protected.

And then there was the fact that Hashirama was another woman. Not many people were very supportive of such relationships, and if her father found out, he'd probably actually disown her. Then again, since when did she care about her father's opinions? She was an adult now, after all.

A knock at her door caused her to pause, glancing up and frowning. It can't have been Hashirama, surely. She said she was busy and she wouldn't drop in unannounced. Hesitant, she heard the knock at her door again, going to answer it. Opening the door just a crack, she narrowed her eye at the man on her doorstep.

"Do you not understand? I don't want to fucking see you anymore, Neji," She hissed. Neji just smiled, a sickly-sweet expression that made Madara want to throw up.

"Now, now, Mada, I just want to talk," He responded, and Madara shook her head. Neji's smile didn't falter. "C'mon, sweetheart, I just wanna work things out, don't you?" Madara growled at the other. "Leave me alone."

Neji frowned slightly. "C'mon babe, let me tal-" Madara had picked up a book from the table in the hallway, hitting him in the face with it. "I already said no, so go the fuck to hell and leave me alone!" The Uchiha snarled, ruby eyes narrowed slightly.

The brunet laughed a little. "Ah, I've already been there," He responded darkly, moving to grab Madara by the throat, tightening his grip. Struggling against him, Madara panicked as she felt her vision going black as she passed out. Neji smirked, lifting her up over his shoulder and carrying her off.

Madara groaned as she finally regained consciousness, frowning as she realised that she wasn't in her home. She tried to stand up, but with a clink of chains she realised that it was useless to try and move. Though she did try, slowly becoming more and more frustrated at her predicament.

"Is this some kind of a joke?!" She screamed out, her voice echoing through the seemingly empty warehouse. A cold laugh came back to her in response, Neji walking back into her line of sight. Madara screamed curses at him, though was silenced as the brunet backhanded her across the face before grabbing at her jaw to force her to look at him.

"Now, now, you're in the worse predicament you could be in, darling," He responded cruelly. "I know you've had contact with an angel." Neji's eyes flicked to black before going to their usual lilac hue.

Madara paled as the other revealed the black eyes. Neji laughed harshly and nodded. "You make the loveliest bait. Your guardian seems really attached to you, after all~ So you're going to help me catch that angel of yours," He declared. "We can always do with more fallen angels within Hell's ranks after all."

Madara stiffened as a cold metal blade traced her cheeks slowly. Neji laughed, before flicking his wrist, slicing across Madara's pale cheek. She hissed out in pain, though she remained as silent as she could. If he wanted to hurt Hashirama, then Madara wasn't going to call out, no matter what. She had to protect her angelic friend.

He traced over her skin with the blade, ripping up some of the raven-haired female's clothing so he had more of the pale flesh to slice at. Madara twisted and hissed in pain, biting her lip as she felt the blade heat up to a dangerous temperature.

Neji just laughed cruelly, continuing to trace the blade over her skin, pressing down to elicit screams from Madara's lips, cutting in some places. Of course, he had to be careful not to lose this little toy. He needed that angel to come around first, after all.

"Go on, bitch, scream out for your angel," He sneered. Madara bit her lip, refusing to give into this monster's demands. Neji growled, slicing up Madara's clothes to reveal more pale skin for him to carve into.

"Why are you being so loyal to that feathered bitch? It's not like she actually cares, right?" Neji hissed at the girl, pressing the heated blade down upon Madara's thigh, causing a muffled scream to try and force its way up from the raven-haired female's throat. Madara screamed aloud as the demon continued his assault, the pain increasing until it threatened to cause her to lose her mind.

No, she had to be strong, she had to stay strong, keep her composure…

An agonised scream left her lips as the demon grabbed her thighs roughly, clawing at them and sticking the knife into her hip. "Hashirama…!" The young woman couldn't stop herself from crying out for the angel, her composure shattering from the agony that she was forced to endure. She whimpered a little, shaking.

…..

Outside of the warehouse two figures stood, figuring out a way to get past the sigils that had been painted to keep them out. A demon had taken an innocent human being for reasons currently unknown, though one of the figures could guess why.

"It's a trap," The figure which spoke drew back his hood, revealing spiky white hair. The snowy-haired male stretched out his wings- white, with speckled feathers. The smaller figure simply remained still, though his dark-feathered wings shuffled a little before he folded them delicately.

"How can you be so sure that it is a specific trap, Tobirama?" He turned to the other, tilting his head to the side. Tobirama just looked down upon the smaller male, sighing lightly. "That girl who was taken was Uchiha Madara, the one Hashirama was assigned to protect and watch over."

The younger angel paled. "Madara Uchiha…? Then, why are we here, just watching? Should we not go to rescue her?" Tobirama shook his head slowly. "We cannot interfere, though I'm sure you want to do such a thing, right?" The younger nodded. "Of course I want to help Madara. I need to help her…!"

"I'm sure Hashirama will help her," Tobirama silenced the younger angel calmly, no discernible emotion in his ruby eyes. The dark-haired angel frowned deeply, flinching and looking up as the older male put a hand on his shoulder. "Have faith, fledgling. Hashirama is a perfectly capable guardian angel, despite how she appears to be," The snowy-haired male assured the other.

The smaller sighed and nodded slowly. "Okay …" He responded quietly, after a short while. Tobirama chuckled, and the young angel pouted slightly. "Also, can't you please call me by my name for once, rather than just "fledgling" or "fledgy" all the time? That does get old after the first hundred times."

Tobirama just raised an eyebrow slightly. "Hm, I'll think about it," He responded simply, and the fledgling just huffed a little. "You're hopeless, Tobi…" Tobirama raised an eyebrow at the newly-given nickname. "Tobi?"

The younger angel nodded, a slight grin gracing his pale features. "Yeah. If you call me "fledgling" all the time, I can call you Tobi in return." He laughed, and Tobirama just shook his head.


	5. Rescue

It had been around a day since she'd seen Madara, and Hashirama was starting to worry about her human friend. Knocking on for the other, she had not answered, and Madara's phone went straight to voicemail as she tried to call.

Trying to knock on one more time, Hashirama realised the door had been unlocked. As she entered the house, she saw the signs of a struggle, the battered book on the ground. Wrinkling her nose, she crouched down to find some sulphur and her blood ran cold.

A demon? What reason did they have to kidnap Madara? Hashirama had to find her. She had to protect Madara and get rid of the demon so it wouldn't harm others. Rushing out of the house, she paused as she spotted two birds circling around in the sky- a snowy owl and a small raven.

The two birds landed, taking to a more 'human' form. Hashirama recognised the snowy-haired male, frowning slightly. "Tobirama… it's not like you to venture into the human realm…" Hashirama stated quietly, and Tobirama simply shrugged.

"You're looking for your human, correct?" He asked calmly. The raven-haired male beside Tobirama shifted slightly, nervous in the presence of the female angel. Hashirama turned to him, studying him curiously. The smallest angel started to back off, but Tobirama put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from bolting.

"This fledgling is Izuna Uchiha," Tobirama explained, glancing to Hashirama as she gasped softly. She had heard of Izuna before, from Madara. So, this was her younger brother? It would be good news for Madara, to hear that her brother was pure enough a soul to become an angel.

"I see," She stated softly. "Madara talked of him a lot. She said they never found his killer…" Izuna's wings fluffed up at the mention of his killer, and he turned away.

Tobirama just gave a cough, patting Izuna's shoulder gently before talking again. "We know where Madara is," He stated, and Hashirama looked to him. "You do?" Tobirama nodded in response. "You've probably already guessed, but it was a demon's doing."

Hashirama frowned, displeased. Tobirama looked solemn and Izuna was nervous, shifting his wings again. The snowy –haired male continued. "There are angel wards everywhere, we can't get through."

The female angel shook her head, determined. "I will find a way to get through them, I have to save her," She declared. Izuna glanced to her with amazement in her gaze, and Tobirama just gave a shrug. "Well, just be careful. It's a definite trap."

Hashirama just shrugged. "Don't worry. That demon won't know what hit them!" She declared seriously, pausing as she heard Madara's voice in her mind, calling for her. She placed a hand to her forehead, wincing at the sound of the other's screams. "I have to go…" She responded, moving off quickly and disappearing.

Tobirama and Izuna shared a look before disappearing, heading out after the elder angel. Tobirama was concerned- if Hashirama gave in to anger, she could fall from grace. He couldn't have that happen.

When they arrived, Hashirama was already on the scene, and she was not playing around. She would destroy whoever took her human friend, whoever had decided to cause harm to Madara. They would pay dearly for what they did. Hashirama would make sure of it.

The earth had started to shake roughly for a few moments, and a crack appeared in the wall of the warehouse. Tobirama took to the air, helping Izuna up so he wasn't caught up in the earthquake. Izuna thanked the other quietly, watching the female angel with concern.

"It's best not to interfere right now, Izuna." Izuna just nodded as Tobirama spoke, gasping slightly as he felt his sister's presence. Hashirama stood still as the earth continued to rumble and shake beneath her. The wards broke and Hashirama walked forwards with ease, pushing open the doors to the warehouse with an echoing clang, her eyes narrowing at the scene.

Neji glanced up as the doors slammed open, leaving the knife in Madara, who was still conscious, though absolutely terrified. She looked as she heard the doors opening, frowning as she saw Hashirama.

"No! It's a trap! Hashirama, go…! Please leave…" She called out and Neji glanced back to the raven-haired girl, smirking as he dragged out the knife, causing her to squirm and gasp out in pain.

"Look at your little slut of a friend now, angel." Neji taunted with a laugh, running his hand up Madara's thigh, slipping it into her pants. The young woman cried out in fear, kicking at her attacker. Hashirama growled, her aura growing colder as she approached the demon.

Izuna and Tobirama had entered the warehouse silently behind Hashirama, the white-haired male frowning slightly as he looked upon the scene. The youngest angel was shaking, paling as he spotted the demon.

"Him… he killed me… that man is a monster…" He started to back away slightly, though Tobirama caught him, his grip firm, yet gentle. "Be strong, Izuna. Your sister will require your assistance soon enough." Izuna nodded slowly, looking to his sister quietly, biting at his lower lip.

Neji laughed coldly, glancing back to Madara as he groped her, his free hand tracing the knife across her chest, slicing across the front of the woman's bra. Hashirama released a low growl, but the demon was undeterred, continuing to fondle Madara, biting her neck. Madara struggled, kicking out again and managing to catch the demon in the groin.

Backing off a little and growling in pain, Neji stared venomously at the human, grabbing her hair roughly and tugging it, using the blade to cut off Madara's raven locks before sticking the heated blade right into Madara's shoulder, causing her to scream out in agony.

"Madara…!" Izuna started forwards, but Tobirama held him back. Fledglings were more at risk than experienced angels, and Tobirama had faith in Hashirama. So long as she didn't let her anger completely consume her…

Hashirama could not take it. Her aura had slowly started to become darker and she moved forwards quickly, knocking Neji across the room before rounding on him, eyes blazing with anger. "You bastard…" She snarled. "I am going to tear you apart…"

Tobirama let Izuna go, directing him to set Madara free. The young angel moved to his sister quickly, breaking the chains and lifting her up, carrying her to where Tobirama was stood. Now that he had her, Tobirama had moved the little group out of the way of the fight that was breaking out. A safe place, so they could work on healing the damage Madara suffered.

"Zu…" Madara stared at the raven-haired angel with wide eyes, tears forming. Izuna smiled sadly at his sister, before taking her hands, sending a soft energy through her, making sure all the cuts and bruises started to heal. There was nothing he could do for Madara's hair, unfortunately. His sister always did have beautiful hair.

Madara felt the other's familiar energy, and the tears streamed down her face. For the moment, she didn't care about her injuries, or her hair. Her brother was before her. He was an angel, but she could recognise him. Throwing her arms around Izuna, the young angel was startled, though his expression softened and he returned the embrace, comforting her gently.

Tobirama was watching Hashirama, concern on his expression. Hashirama had never been so violent before, and he was worried about her grace. He could sense her halo was darkening, and he hoped she could get a hold of herself in time…


	6. Falling

Hashirama was pissed, and she continued to attack the demon. Neji just laughed at the woman, before lunging for her, kicking at her. The angel dodged, before going to attack Neji, merciless. Sounds of clashing metal resounded through the warehouse as Hashirama drew her angel blade, blocking the other's knife attack.

"Aw, what's the matter, bitch?" Laughing at her anger, the demon sneered, leaping back before charging. "You're kinda losing your cool, aren't you? Is one silly slut really worth all this rage? She'll get bored of you like the fickle bitch she is anyway…~"

The brunette growled at the other, lunging for Neji again, her attacks becoming less controlled. "How dare you…" She hissed, gripping her blade tightly, knuckles paling. "You fucking useless piece of shit… I will end you!"

Neji just gave a mad cackle at her words. She was going to fall, he was sure of it. Even if he died, the rage he could see the angel expressing would be her downfall. She would make a powerful demon indeed.

Lunging for the demon again, Hashirama's feathers had started to fall from her wings, with some becoming blackened. Madara remained close to Izuna, holding on to him. As she looked up, her eyes widened with fear as she watched Hashirama fighting with Neji. She had noticed the falling feathers and the darkness.

Tobirama's frown deepened slightly as he watched the scene. "Her halo's darkening…" He stated quietly, tensing up. Izuna gasped lightly, wide-eyed as he looked to the female angel. "Then… she might…?" Tobirama nodded in response to the fledgling's question. "It's highly likely that she is going to fall. This is dangerous; she could become a demon herself…"

Madara frowned as Tobirama spoke, glancing from the male angels to Hashirama. The two were talking as if something bad was about to happen, and she frowned slightly, before glancing back to Hashirama and gasping.

"What…? She could become a demon…?" No, that couldn't be right. Hashirama had been so good, someone who was gentle and kind. Could she really be able to be angry enough to fall? Then again, the Hashirama she could see now… it was too different from how she normally was.

Madara bit her lip, and Izuna moved to comfort his sister. "Don't worry," He fixed a smile, rubbing her shoulders. "It'll be okay, Mada. Hashirama is strong, she won't let herself fall." Izuna glanced to Tobirama nervously, but the older angel's gaze was fixed on Hashirama, his expression showing concern.

Hashirama slashed across Neji's neck viciously before punching him hard in the stomach with her other hand, putting him on the floor. Bring her blade down, she stabbed the demon viciously, not letting up even as he screamed out as his life left him.

Even Madara could sense the tension in the air, the heavy feeling that threatened to steal away her breath. . "H-Hashirama…" Izuna shifted so Madara was behind him, staring up at the elder angel worriedly.

"Lady Hashirama… it's over now… you don't have to fight anymore…" Izuna stated softly, standing up to slowly walk towards the other, his hands out in a non-threatening gesture. At the sound of the raven-haired angel's voice, Hashirama looked up coldly, blood splattered across her face. A growl left her lips.

Izuna gulped, though he continued to try and speak out. "Hashirama… please…" He begged quietly. "You have to try and calm down. You're in danger of hurting those who are your friends -" Hashirama lunged for the younger angel with a low snarl.

Madara screamed out for her brother, but a flash of white appeared before Izuna as Tobirama moved to be in front of him, taking the hit with a low grunt as he was slashed across the chest. "Izuna…" He coughed up some blood. "Protect Madara, I can deal with my sister…"

"But you're injured-"

"Just do it! Trust me, Izuna…" Tobirama shoved the younger angel in Madara's direction, before facing Hashirama, hesitant. "Sister… I can't let you fall. Please come to your senses, so many rely on you!" He jumped back, narrowly avoiding Hashirama as she swung her blade up at him.

Izuna crouched near Madara, shaking slightly. "Tobirama…" He murmured. The older angel had saved his life, but was heavily injured as a result. If only he was stronger, or older at least. What could he do? Madara placed her hand on Izuna's arm. "It'll be okay, Izuna…"

The two older angels were now fighting viciously, though Tobirama seemed to be getting the disadvantage. Madara was worried. If only she hadn't let herself be kidnapped. She was weak, unlike the angels. Wonderful and strange beings, protecting humanity silently.

And if Hashirama lost her grace and fell, it'd be all her fault. She was the one who got caught, who was too fragile, too human to even protest. And she'd called Hashirama's name, even though she knew it was a trap, because she was weak and scared.

She couldn't take it anymore. Despite Izuna's protests, she stood up, dusting herself off and standing up straight. No, she wouldn't wallow in this guilt. Madara wanted to help the other, and she was determined to do something. Even if it killed her.

Maybe she'd be pure enough to get to Heaven at least. As long as she didn't end up in Hell, far from her brother and Hashirama.

Taking a few steps forwards, Madara was shaking. She was afraid, but she would not turn away. After all the times Hashirama helped her, showed her kindness and affection, Madara decided that she would help the angel for once.

Tobirama frowned as Madara approached Hashirama, but as he slumped against the wall, he could only watch as the human walked to the falling angel.

"Hashirama," Madara called out to the other, trying to keep her voice steady as the brunette turned to her, glaring down coldly. "You can stop now…" She became still as Hashirama approached her, though did not back off.

Madara's voice went low, concern deep in her tone. "Hashirama, please…" She started quietly, ruby meeting onyx. The raven-haired female stopped close to the other, biting her lip a little. "C'mon, you've saved me… I'm okay now, look," She held out her arms, showing off her healed skin.

Hashirama gave a low growl, the bloodied blade in her hand raised slightly. Izuna tensed as he watched the brunette approach his sister, though Madara took a step forwards. Tobirama pushed himself off the wall slightly, ready to go move Madara out of the way.

"Madara, you silly woman…" The snowy-haired male called to Madara. "She's too dangerous… go back to Izuna…" The raven-haired woman glanced to Tobirama, shaking her head.

"Let me try, featherbutt…" She responded. "I have to try, for her…" Madara turned back to Hashirama, taking one more step towards the angel. Hashirama's aura was heavy and dark, almost suffocating.

"You can relax now," Madara stated gently, smiling at the other reassuringly. Hashirama had remained still, but her lips were drawn in a silent snarl. Madara continued, keeping her voice soft, hiding her fear. "Everything is okay. I'm safe, and he's gone. He can't hurt me anymore. Look-"

Madara's eyes widened as she felt the blade pierce her stomach, blood leaving her lips as her body twitched with a cough.


	7. Hero

"Madara…!" Izuna was frozen in place as he watched the blade go through his sister's stomach, grey eyes wide. Tobirama frowned slightly, shaking his head slowly. "It's too late…" He murmured, forcing himself up.

Madara stared at Hashirama quietly, smiling despite her pain, tears gently rolling down her cheeks. "Hashirama…" She murmured, taking another step forwards. "I'm so sorry… I truly am… this is all my fault…"Falling forwards, her head hit the other woman's shoulder, and Madara struggled to straighten up.

"I thought I would have been stronger… but I was too weak, and now… I can't even save you from becoming this…" She shook slightly, hands gripping at the front of the other's shirt.

"You saved me, Hashi… you really did and I'm… I'm so sorry that I ended up making you start to fall…" Madara wrapped her arms around the older female slowly, leaning up as best she could, though the crimson stain continued to slowly spread across her stomach. "You saved me, and it's all okay. I'm safe, so you don't need to worry about me."

Hashirama growled lowly, but Madara kept a hold of her, leaning up to press her lips against the angel's. "Truth is, I really like you. At first, I just thought you were weird, but even so, you were someone I cared for deeply. And I hate seeing this… I want to return the favour, I want to save you too…" Madara buried her face in the other's shoulder. "Please… it's okay now Hashirama…"

The angel growled a little, trying to pull herself away, though the darkness gradually subsided before it left the angel completely, the dark smoke dissipating as soon as it hit the air. Hashirama's eyes became bright once again.

Tobirama gasped lowly and Izuna glanced to the scene, his eyes wide with awe. "Her halo has become pure again…" Tobirama murmured, and Izuna glanced from the white-haired male to the two women. "Seriously?" Tobirama nodded in response to the younger angel's question.

The two male angels just watched the darkness leaving their superior, surprised and silently glad that Hashirama had been snapped out of the falling processes. Madara eventually pulled back, a tear falling down her cheeks before she finally collapsed from the bloodloss.

Hashirama rushed to catch the other, kneeling down with Madara's head on her lap. The angel touched Madara's face gently, her eyes going wide as she realised what exactly had happened here, in the abandoned warehouse.

"Mada…" Closing her eyes, she gently placed a hand on the other's stomach, focusing her energy on healing up the injuries she caused, hoping that she was quick enough to save the other from dying. After what seemed like a long time, the raven-haired woman's wound closed up, though Madara was still.

Tobirama sighed with relief. He wouldn't have to go fight with his sister anymore, she was alright. Hashirama had managed to stop her fall, and it seemed she had cleared all of the darkness out of herself.

He groaned as he finally felt the extent of his injuries, slumping into a sitting position. Izuna rushed over to the snowy-haired angel, instantly setting about to heal the other's injuries. Glancing back to Hashirama nervously, he hoped that his sister would be okay. But surely, now Hashirama was back in her right mind, Madara would be in good hands.

Setting about focusing his energy to heal Tobirama's injuries, the raven-haired male froze a little as he felt the other's hand on his head, glancing up to him. Tobirama smiled a little to the younger angel. "Thank you, Izuna," He said, and Izuna smiled to the other as Tobirama stood up once he had been healed up.

The two angels then looked to the elder angel, who was still busy on working to heal Madara. Hashirama nibbled her lip in concentration, focusing her healing energies, her hand gently placed over Madara's forehead. She had to help Madara. The young woman had saved her from becoming a demon, after all, and Hashirama was not about to let her die.

"Mada, please…" She murmured, gently embracing the other as the human remained still. Tears tracked down tanned cheeks. "Please, I can't do this without you…" Placing her ear to Madara's chest, a soft gasp left her, which caused the two male angels to look up.

Madara stirred finally, her eyes flickering open as she gave a soft groan, trying to sit up slowly. Hashirama embraced the other, crying on the raven-haired girl's shoulder, relieved to know that the other was okay.

"I'm so sorry, Madara…" The angel murmured, but Madara just shifted slightly, pushing at the other gently. "I really am so sorry for everything I did to you…"

"Hashirama, not so tight…" She responded hoarsely, though as the other pulled back, the raven-haired woman's expression softened. Raising a hand, she gently flicked the brunette in the forehead. Hashirama's eyes went wide, startled at the other's reaction.

Madara just cracked a slight grin. "It's not your fault, okay? I'm just glad that you're alright now… you scared us back there. But, everything's alright. I'm alive, that bastard's dead… you saved me again."

Hashirama's expression softened slightly as the other smiled, her heart giving a soft flutter. Leaning forwards, the brunette pressed her lips to Madara's, causing the younger woman to become flustered, her cheeks a deep pink. "What was that for…?"

"You saved me today," Hashirama declared gently, with a smile. "Also, I'm just returning the kiss from earlier~" Madara covered her cheeks, glancing away. "Idiot…" She murmured, though her tone held a note of fondness.

Suddenly exhausted, Madara leant against the other. Though her injuries had been healed, she couldn't remember how long it had been since she'd slept, and it had hit her now the adrenaline had worked its way out of her system.

Hashirama rubbed Madara's arms gently, a warm smile gracing her lips. "Hey, Mada?" The younger female glanced up to the other, tilting her head. Hashirama stood up slowly, lifting up her friend. "Let's go home, okay?"

Madara wiggled around a little, her cheeks retaining their deep pink hue. "Ah, you could warn me before you lift me up," She murmured, and Hashirama kissed her cheek. "Ah, but we gotta carry you home, you're too tired to walk, surely," Hashirama sounded concerned, and she glanced to Tobirama and Izuna.

Tobirama had managed to close up his injuries, and he watched the women calmly. Izuna stood beside him, giving a soft smile. "We'll have to report to heaven what happened," Tobirama stated gruffly. "Don't worry, sister, I won't tell them the cause of your near-fall."

"You better take good care of Madara now!" Izuna called back, giving a slight grin, and Hashirama nodded, a soft chuckle leaving her lips. "Don't worry, Izuna. I will~" As the two male angels disappeared to return to heaven, Hashirama smiled down to Madara.

"Well then, shall we return home now?" She asked softly. Madara nodded, giving a soft yawn. "Yeah, sure."


	8. Enamoured

It had been a few months since the horrifying and painful ordeal, and Madara had made sure to keep herself out of trouble, for the sake of her angel guardian. Hashirama was happy to hang around more, though often ended up surprising the younger female by turning up at random hours.

Though, Madara got over the shock quickly and just accepted the other's appearances, with less fuss than she had at the start.

The nights were usually spent curled up together, either watching a movie or talking about everything- stories of their days or even just things they made up. As the days went by, Madara found herself quickly becoming more and more enamoured with her angel, always happy to let the other in and just share a gentle embrace or talk through things they'd found.

Both women were pleased to share their bond, and spend their time together, bonding and always strengthening their relationship with each other.

Tobirama and Izuna had also come to visit often, and on one occasion, Izuna had announced that he had become mates with the older male, much to everyone's surprise. Tobirama had just shrugged, mumbling about being very fond of the fledgling.

The night after this surprising revelation, after the two males had gone back off to do whatever angelic business they had to do, Madara had gone to take a shower, thinking about her own relationship with Hashirama.

Standing in the stream of warm water, her cheeks had flushed when she started to delve into her thoughts. Thinking of that beautiful tanned skin and curvy figure, Madara bit her lip a little, a hand roaming over her body slowly, fingers tracing over her pale skin. She shuddered lightly, a soft sound leaving half-parted lips.

The young woman positioned herself, leaning back against the wall as her hand moved lower, fingers gently poking at herself. She shuddered and gasped softly, her cheeks becoming pink as she continued, slipping a finger into herself carefully.

She bit her lip, closing her eyes and leaning back as she moved it in and out of herself, her body heating up with the movement. Soon, she had set up a rhythm, and soft moans left her parted lips. She moved her other hand up her stomach slowly, catching her breast and circling around it with her fingers, before gently squeezing it, rubbing a finger around her nipple.

Hashirama had come to visit her friend, and had been waiting patiently for the other to finish in the shower. Madara had been there for quite a while now, and Hashirama was growing slightly worried for her.

The angel got up out of the chair she had been lounging in, making her way up to the bathroom. She stopped outside of the door, raising her hand to knock, but paused as she caught the sounds. "Huh…?" She tilted her head, leaning closer to try and hear it.

Her cheeks flushed faintly as she heard the sounds that Madara made, and the brunette cautiously pushed open the door slightly to see what exactly was going on. Her eyes went wide as she looked upon the scene, her cheeks flushing an even deeper shade of red. Madara was touching herself, and the sounds she was making made the angel bite her lip, feeling a heat starting up in her lower abdomen as she watched and listened to her beautiful human companion.

The brunette crossed her legs a little as she gazed upon the scene. Madara looked up, freezing, her eyes going wide with surprise as she met the angel's gaze. "Oh, Hashirama…"

The angel just smiled a little to the other, her cheeks still flushed. "Ah, sorry Mada… I just… you were taking quite a while and I was wondering why… yeah…" She shifted a little, looking over the other's body.

"You know… I could have helped you, if you just asked…" It was Madara's turn to flush deeply at the angel's offer of helping her out. Biting her lip a little, she nodded slowly, removing her own fingers and watching Hashirama.

"Help me, please…?" She asked, tilting her head. Hashirama entered the bathroom, slipping off her clothes slowly, before stepping into the water with Madara. She smiled gently before pressing her lips to the other female's, holding the young woman close.

She noted how soft Madara's lips were, and how sweet they tasted. Tanned hands roamed over Madara's body, caressing the soft, pale skin. Madara's cheeks flushed, and soft gasps left her lips at the other's gentle touches.

The human pressed herself against her angel companion, hands moving up to cup Hashirama's breasts softly. The angel moaned out softly, pulling away from the kiss. She moved her lips down across Madara's skin, taking the other's pert, pink nipple in her mouth.

Madara gasped out as she felt the other's heated breath on her sensitive flesh, felt the tongue circling it slowly. Hashirama continued on for a short while before going to Madara's other nipple, causing the young woman to moan out.

The angel smiled gently to the other before pressing soft kisses over the smooth skin of Madara's stomach, fingers gently roaming over the human's body, fingering at the other's entrance softly, almost teasingly.

Madara gasped out, and Hashirama slipped a finger into the warm wetness, causing Madara to squirm and moan out once more, her hand tangling itself into Hashirama's hair. The angel chuckled softly, starting off by slowly moving her finger in and out of Madara, enjoying the beautiful sounds that the other was making.

After a while, she added another finger, gently rubbing them against the other. Madara's grip on the angel's hair tightened slightly, and her breath caught in her throat. Hashirama continued pressing kisses over the other's body, increasing the pace at which she moved her fingers.

Madara moaned out, her body shaking slightly with pleasure. It was quite a feat for her to remain standing, but she had managed to do so, for a while.

Hashirama removed her fingers, before looking up at her human companion, tilting her head and smiling. "I think you should sit down for the next part," She responded, her voice dropping to a low purr. Madara's cheeks flushed again and she sat herself down. Hashirama moved down slightly, her kisses trailing lower and lower down Madara's body.

She held up one of Madara's legs gently, pressing soft kisses over the inside of the young woman's thighs. The raven-haired female moaned out, leaning back slightly. Hashirama continued to trail kisses down the other's thighs, before moving down to Madara's womanhood.

She gently traced around with her tongue, paying attention to the younger female's clit, swirling her tongue around it. Madara gasped aloud, jolts of pleasure being sent up and down her spine with each movement the other made with her tongue.

Hashirama gently gripped onto Madara's legs, holding them apart as she continued to pleasure the young woman with her tongue. The Uchiha squirmed, moving her hips slightly. She moaned out as the other continued to pay attention to her.

Hashirama moved one of her hands down to herself, turned on by the young woman's moans. She slipped fingers into herself, slowly thrusting them in and out of herself as she continued with pleasuring Madara. Madara's moans increased in volume, and the young woman felt her muscles tightening slightly as she felt herself approaching her climax.

As pleasure shot through her body, the young woman cried out her angel's name, arching her back and moving her hips as she climaxed. Madara's grip had tightened on the other's hair before letting go, letting her arms fall to the side as she panted softly, her limbs shaking and her chest heaving softly.

Hashirama cleaned up the other's juices with her tongue, moving up and smiling gently to Madara. The young women propped herself up on her elbows, though she was still slightly weak in the limbs from orgasm.

"Hashi… c'mere…" Madara shifted so she was between Hashirama's legs. Her cheeks were still flushed, but she leant up, pulling the angel into a deep kiss, swiping her tongue across her lower lip. Hashirama made a soft sound, holding her human close.

Madara pulled away, gently fondling and rubbing her hands over the brunette's ample chest, pressing soft kisses and playfully nipping at the tanned flesh. She played with Hashirama's breasts for a short while, before kissing and nipping down the other's toned stomach.

Soft sounds left the angel's lips and Madara looked up to her, smiling shyly before moving her lips over Hashirama's inner thighs, gently rubbing at the other's hips. She then moved down to the angel's womanhood, hesitantly brushing her tongue against the other's clit, earning her a moan from Hashirama.

Madara continued on, her tongue gently curling around the other. With gentle easing from Hashirama, Madara continued to pleasure the older woman with her tongue until she heard the other cry out her name before climaxing. Madara moved back, licking her lips and looking to Hashirama.

The angel smiled gently, moving forwards to embrace her human companion. "Are you feeling better now?" She asked gently, before standing up slowly. Madara nodded, leaning against the other as she got up.

"Ah, I'm glad, Mada…~" Hashirama chuckled softly, before helping the other clean off, rubbing the soap across Madara's skin. The young woman blushed faintly. "It was my first time with another woman…" The Uchiha admitted quietly, rubbing some soap over the angel's body. Hashirama smiled gently, holding Madara close before going to rinse all of the soap off of both of their bodies.

"Ah, you did good~" She responded gently, kissing the raven-haired female's cheek before turning off the other, helping her out of the shower before wrapping a towel around Madara, carrying her to the bedroom and drying her off.

Madara moved to lay in bed, watching Hashirama calmly. The angel dried herself off before joining her human companion, embracing the younger gently. Madara nuzzled into the other's warmth, yawning a little and smiling gently.

"G'night, Hashirama…" She mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. Hashirama pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Goodnight, my sweet Madara."


End file.
